wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainable living
Sustainable living is a lifestyle that attempts to reduce an individual's or society's use of the Earth's natural resource and his/her own resources. Practitioners of sustainable living often attempt to reduce their carbon footprint by altering methods of transportation, energy consumption and diet. Proponents of sustainable living aim to conduct their lives in manners that are consistent with sustainability, in natural balance and respectful of humanity's symbiotic relationship with the Earth's natural ecology and cycles.The Center for Ecological Living and Learning (CELL)–philosophy The practice and general philosophy of ecological living is highly interrelated with the overall principles of sustainable development. Lester R. Brown, a prominent environmentalist and founder of the Worldwatch Institute and Earth Policy Institute, describes sustainable living in the 21st century as "shifting to a renewable energy-based, reuse/recycle economy with a diversified transport system.""An interview with Lester Brown" by Greg Ross http://www.americanscientist.org/bookshelf/pub/lester-brown American Scientist. Definition Sustainable living is fundamentally the application of sustainability to lifestyle choice and decisions. Sustainability itself is expressed as meeting present ecological, societal, and economical needs without compromising these factors for future generationsU.S. Environmental Protection Agency "What is sustainability?" Retrieved on: 2007-08-20.United Nations General Assembly (2005). 2005 World Summit Outcome, Resolution A/60/1, adopted by the General Assembly on 15 September 2005. Retrieved on: 2009-07-25. Sustainable living can therefore be described as living within the innate carrying capacities defined by these factors2b4theworld.com Private company's website; adequately offers a supporting definition of sustainable living that is supported by other definitions. Intellectual property, used with permission. Retrieved on: 2009-07-25. Sustainable design and sustainable development are critical factors to sustainable living. Sustainable design encompasses the development of appropriate technology, which is a staple of sustainable living practices. Unknown retrieval date, revised: 2009-07-25 Sustainable development in turn is the use these technologies in infrastructure. Sustainable architecture and agriculture are the most common examples of this practice. History * 1854 Henry David Thoreau published Walden, which is the earliest piece of literature to specifically address the issue of sustainable living.The Walden Woods Projects Thoreau Institute The Thoreau Institute at Walden Woods 2007. * 1954 The publication of Living the Good Life by Helen and Scott Nearing marked the beginning of the modern day sustainable living movement. The publication paved the way for the "back-to-the-land movement" in the late 1960s and early 1970s. [http://www.pabook.libraries.psu.edu/palitmap/bios/Nearing__Scott.html Scott Nearing by Ryan Eroh] * 1962 The publication of Silent Spring by Rachel Carson marked another major milestone for the sustainability movement.[http://www.rachelcarson.org Rachel Carson's Biography by Linda Lear] * 1972 Donella Meadows wrote the international bestseller The Limits to Growth, which reported on a study of long-term global trends in population, economics and the environment. It sold millions of copies and was translated into 28 languages.SI: Donella Meadows Bio Sustainability Institute 2004. * 1973 E. F. Schumacher published a collection of essays on shifting towards sustainable living through the appropriate use of technology in his book Small is Beautiful.E.F. Schumacher Bibliography Schumacher UK. * 1992–2002 The United Nations held a series of conferences, which focused on increasing sustainability within societies in order to conserve the Earth's natural resources. The Earth Summit conferences were held in 1992, 1997 and 2002.National Sustainable Development Strategies United Nations Department of Economic and Social Affairs April 2008. * 2007 the United Nations published Sustainable Consumption and Production, Promoting Climate-Friendly Household Consumption Patterns, which promoted sustainable lifestyles in communities and homes.Sustainable Consumption and Production: Promoting Climate-Friendly Household Consumption Patterns United Nations Department of Economic and Social Affairs 2007-04-30. See also *Downshifting *Eco-communalism *Ecological economics *Sustainability *Sustainable design *Sustainable development *Sustainable House Day (in Australia) *Transition Towns References External links * 2b4theworld.com An online resource building a global network of companies exemplifying sustainable living practices * The Center for Ecological Living and Learning (CELL) A non-profit educational organization promoting "sustainability through community" Category:Simple living Category:Intentional living Category:Environmentalism